Alasa Cashrin Eros
Biography "Quote" :--''' Alasa''' Alasa was adopted at birth when her parents were called away to fight in the war on her home planet. She was brought up in an all-female society and met her first male when she was 12 (he was attempting to get into her village to steal supplies for his family). Despite his thieving intentions, she offered to give him what he wanted and the duo became unlikely friends, keeping their friendship a secret. For 5 years this continued before they were discovered and the boy, at age 18, was sentenced to death. Alasa was warned of the dangers men could bring to their society and it would have been a matter of time before he would have brought death upon them all through warfare. As a last attempt at saving his own life before execution he pleaded with Alasa to help him escape and threatened her when she refused. He continued to fight the women of the camp can succeeded in fatally injuring 2, one of which died hours later. His death brought about a sort of revolution to the small village and Alasa continues to train and use her powers she inherited from her mother to keep her village safe from further threats. 2 years later, a ship settles down nearby and it's Captain requests an audience with Alasa stating her gifts could be put to better use. A second ship arrives and also attempts to claim the half succubus. The first Captain, Sakan, was set on attacking his rival when Alasa stepped in and saved him and ordered Sakan away. Turning on the man she had saved she asks why he wants to take her away from the village, and he simply says he was a friend of her mothers and wishes to take her back to the life she should have lead. She asks of her parents status and he says her mother made it through the war and will return for Alasa sometime in the future when she has put right events that could hurt her daughter. Eventually accepting his proposal she heads to Charter Academy where she meets many others like her, befriending Amira and Venus. Alasa becomes a voice of reason to Samoan and is extremely wary of Dmitri when he 'defects' to the good side. She sometimes sees herself as an almost motherly figure to Samoan and swears to protect her. Powers Pheremone Manipulation *She can trigger social responses in humans such as inducing attraction, exuding pheremones strong enough to induce sleep, change emotions and draw crowds. She can make people incredibly suggestible, cause people to feel compulsion not to go into a certain area, or leave a pheremone path for people to follow. She can cause foes to become disorientated, violet or sick. Dream Walking *She can enter dreams and daydreams of others Sleep Inducement *She can cause organisms to fall asleep Succubus Enhancements *Alasa has enhanced strength, beauty, dexterity and durability Limited Invisibility *She can render herself invisible for a limited time, but must keep calm and collected or she will revert back to being visible. Limited Shapeshifting *She can rearrange her physiological features to a limited degree (Face, body, skin or size) but cannot actually add anything new to her body shape. Although she can shift flesh to a remarkable degree, she will always be recognized as a member of her species (Human). Enslavement Kiss *Alasa, upon kissing another, can control a being Desire Inducement *She can induce desire in others whether it be hunger, love, nostalgia or sexual. Natural Weaponry *Alasa can retract claws and fangs. Alasa has an incredibly strong bite and can secrete individual toxins from her mouth which is then spread to anything she bites. Appearance |-|Casual= ALASA Tamer 1.png|ALASA Tamer 1 |-|Tamer= ALASA Tamer 1.png|ALASA Tamer 1 ALASA Tamer 2.png|ALASA Tamer 2 |-|Other= ALASA Tamer 2.png|ALASA Tamer 2